


Rapture

by Trialia



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara's irresistible, and why <em>should</em> Kaylee resist her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> First posted as comment fic on LJ in 2008; published to AO3 in November 2009, and revised and cleaned up in January 2015. Not beta-read.

Breathed in, the scent of orange peel and jasmine flowers mixed to leave Kaylee's head reeling. Inara didn't seem even to be affected by it. She glided through the cloud of scent, and all the mechanic could do was watch, managing to utter a curse under her breath.

How did she get so pretty? The sun shone off her hair like it'd been oiled, but Kaylee hadn't seen any oil in Inara's shuttle. But then, she guessed she'd had other things on her mind.

She'd never thought before that she'd want to have sex with a woman, but Inara was impossible, irresistible. She didn't want to resist her.

Kaylee'd never been one to deny herself pleasure where she could find it. And after all, why should she?

_-fin_


End file.
